


The Nice Older Gay Couple

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Café, Hugs, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Mila Thompson has worked at the same cafe for fifteen years. One day her favorite - and strangest - regulars come in and try something new.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 24
Kudos: 230





	The Nice Older Gay Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one that came to mind as I was struggling to come up with an idea for today. I love outsider POV, so when I got an actually viable idea for how to use it in one of these ficlets, I did it.

Mila Thompson had worked at the same cafe for fifteen years, and she knew all of the regulars. That didn’t just mean the “once a week” regulars. It didn’t even mean the “once a month” regulars. No, Mila knew  _ all _ of the regulars. Right down to the older gay couple who came in every year or two and had clearly been together since long before gay couples were open about their gayness, if the near-constant aborted movements and subtle looks over the shoulder were anything to go by. 

The only time Mila saw either of them look relaxed was when their eyes fell on each other, and even then it only lasted until they looked away. It was both sad and completely adorable, and she always made sure to keep an eye on them when they came in, if only because they made her own bisexual heart sing happily.

So the years passed, and Mila served coffee and pastries and people-watched, and the opposites-attract gay couple who looked at each other like they’d hung the stars showed up every so often to get a piece of cake (the short, light one) and a coffee (the tall, dark one), sit carefully across the table from each other, and talk in low voices.

Then one year they came in and sat next to each other. Not just at right angles to each other, though that itself would have been notable. No, as they sat down, the shorter one  _ moved a chair _ to place it directly next to the one his partner was sitting down in. 

Mila was so distracted she nearly spilled the coffee she was pouring. 

Now the tall one was watching the other with the familiar affection that she was used to seeing, but they were  _ sitting next to each other.  _

Mila put her pitcher down on the counter so she could conceal herself properly behind the espresso machine and watch.

The tall one laid his arm across the back of the other’s chair.

The short one leaned into him, worming one of his own arms around his partner’s back. 

They looked, somehow, even happier than they usually did when they looked at each other. 

Something, Mila decided as she got back to work, had changed. And she could say with near certainty that whatever it was, it was for the better.


End file.
